


Because It Matches Your Eyes and Your Bruises

by ballsdeepinwinchesters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Body Worship, Bottom Castiel, Bruises, Dominant/Top Dean, Light Bondage, M/M, Marking, POV Dean Winchester, Rimming, Submissive/Bottom Castiel, Tie Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 03:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballsdeepinwinchesters/pseuds/ballsdeepinwinchesters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Top!Dean, Bottom!Castiel, use of Cas' tie.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Dean loved marking Castiel. He loved the little red spots that bloomed under newly marked skin. He loved the way Cas came undone whenever Dean took his time, kissing and sucking and licking and gripping any skin he can get to, how he was a quivering mess by the time Dean felt satisfied with his masterpiece. Mostly he loved the way those spots turned into darker colors, usually dark red or a deep blue, and how they matched his tie. Castiel could be completely clothed, and all Dean has to do is look at his tie or his eyes to be reminded of the bruises lying underneath the layers.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Because It Matches Your Eyes and Your Bruises

Dean loved marking Castiel. He loved the little red spots that bloomed under newly marked skin. He loved the way Cas came undone whenever Dean took his time, kissing and sucking and licking and gripping any skin he can get to, how he was a quivering mess by the time Dean felt satisfied with his masterpiece. Mostly he loved the way those spots turned into darker colors, usually dark red or a deep blue, and how they matched his tie. Castiel could be completely clothed, and all Dean has to do is look at his tie or his eyes to be reminded of the bruises lying underneath the layers.

Cas’ mouth was hot on his, tongue sliding easily along with his own. He had barely made it in the room when Dean pounced on him. Dean kept their hips flush together, rocking back and forth with the aggressiveness of his kisses. Cas’ trenchcoat and jacket were long forgotten, Dean already in just his boxers. Dean hurriedly unbuttoned Cas’ pants, pulling the hem of his dress shirt out. He reluctantly removed his lips from Cas’ and worked on unbuttoning his shirt. He got the first seven and caught sight of one of his perfect bruises on his collarbone. He immediately got impatient and tore the rest of it off, sending buttons flying in different directions, careful not to remove the tie. “Dean-“

With a grin, he kissed him again and walked them both in the direction of the bed. In one quick motion, he grasped Castiel by the back of his thighs, hoisted them up slightly and pulled his legs out from under him so he fell onto his back on the bed. Cas’ face was already flushed and debauched, lips dark pink and swollen, tiny little red marks making their way on the top of his neck, dark blue tie hanging loosely on his red and blue and flesh-colored chest. Dean admired his artwork in progress and made quick work of tearing off Cas’ pants, shoes and socks all at once.

Dean had gotten him to stop wearing underwear a long time ago, since there really was no need for Cas to wear them. On his defined hips were two deep bruises, ones that are constantly renewed, never allowed to fade, in the shape of Dean’s hands. He had hickeys and love-bites everywhere, mostly ranging in light to dark red. There were bruises of different shades- some a fading yellow, some even black, but most of them were different shades of blue- all over his arms, some more spattered over his legs like paint, a lot on his back. Dean discarded his boxers and climbed onto the bed between Cas’ legs. Cas scooted to the top of the bed when Dean pushed him up a little, and Dean started his new project, beginning at his almost-unmarked ankles. He started with the right leg, kissing and biting a little at the knob of his bone. Cas sighed and settled onto his elbows to watch him. Dean glanced up at him and smirked before moving his kisses to the back of his legs, gripping his ankles- hopefully tight enough- and lifting them slightly. He sucked on the sensitive skin behind Cas’ knees and massaged it with his tongue. “ _Dean_ , ohmygod-“ Cas moaned when Dean bit down and licked over the skin again. Cas fell onto his back and covered his face with his arms.

“Oh no no no, Angel, that’s not how this works,” Dean said with a growl. Cas moved his arms and gave him a confused look. Dean crawled up and straddled his lap, gripping the tie and pulling Cas up to meet him. He pulled Cas into a deep kiss before pulling away and removing the tie from around his neck. “I want to watch you watching me. Want to see the look in your eyes when you’re coming apart.” He held up the tie and grazed his thumb over it thoughtfully. “Have I ever told you why I love this tie?” Dean pushed Cas onto his back again and lifted his arms when he shook his head. Dean leaned down to murmur into the shell of his ear. “Because it matches your eyes and your bruises.” Cas let out a ragged breath. “I like you looking at this color all day, every day and remembering what you’re hiding. Look at this color and remember you’re mine.” He rolled his hips down onto Cas’ pointedly and bit down on his neck and sucked a new mark. Cas whimpered and bucked his hips up. Dean chuckled and sat back up straight, bringing Cas’ arms above his head. He placed one of Cas’ wrist over the other and gripped them both in one hand while circling the blue tie around them tightly. Before he tied them off, he moved the wrists so they were next to the headboard. He then used the rest of the tie to tie it around the pole, binding Cas’ wrists tightly and immovably. He tugged on Cas’ elbows to test the security, earning a loud moan from Cas, but they didn’t budge. He pressed another rough kiss to Cas’ lips and bit on his bottom lip. “You look so fucking beautiful like this, Cas.”

Cas squirmed a little, curling and uncurling his fingers to make sure he doesn’t lose blood flow (which might or might not have happened before). Dean started back up the other leg, kissing and biting different parts of his skin, especially the extra sensitive areas. He kissed and sucked on the tops of his thighs, working his way inside to the very sensitive skin. An especially hard bite and suck caused Cas’ breath to hitch and his hips to surge forward. “ _Dean_ ,” he breathed. Dean smirked and did the same thing on his other thigh, holding his legs up by the back of his knees tight enough to prevent him from moving, keeping him spread out for him. He looked up into Cas’ hooded eyes and directed his kisses lower, inching slowly toward his leaking cock and exposed hole. He grinned before licking a long, broad, wet stripe over his hole and up to his balls. “Ohmygod _fuck_ -“ Dean gently sucked on his balls before focusing his attention on the puckered muscle. He licked it gently, getting it wet, before licking it incessantly. He teased the rim and kissed it a few times before pushing his tongue slightly past the ring. Castiel’s body arched up and he canted his hips down onto Dean’s mouth, seeking more. Dean held on tighter to his knees, making them flush against his chest before diving back in.

He fucked Cas’ hole with his tongue, gratuitously coating it with saliva. He pushed his face as close to Cas’ body as it could possibly go and fucked his tongue into him deep and roughly. “Oh _fuck_ DeanDeanDeanDean _yeahohmygodyes_ Dean-“ Cas chanted with his eyes squeezed shut. Dean let him have that because he doesn’t want Castiel coming just yet, and he knows watching Dean gets him off quicker. Dean reveled in tonguing Cas- he breathed in the scent of his skin, tasted his salty flesh, and he was completely enraptured in Cas’ essence- it was really a win for both of them because there’s really nothing Dean loves more than taking Cas apart piece by piece. Dean’s jaw ached and his cock was practically screaming at him, but he really couldn’t care less when he listened to the way Cas all-but-screamed his name over and over again. He pulled his tongue out, instead changing it up again with wet licks and kisses. 

He moved his arms so that his left was holding both of Cas’ thighs in place and his other hand came to join his mouth. He stroked Cas’ cock a few times slowly, smearing the accumulated pre-come all over his shaft, squeezing the base of it to remind Cas not to come yet. He rolled his balls in his palm gently, with only a little bit of pressure as he licked over his puckered flesh a few more times. His fingers finally made it down to his mouth and he teasingly rubbed them over where he’d been licking. “You want it, Cas?” Cas nodded quickly. “Gotta ask for it, baby.”

Castiel huffed indignantly, but he was too far gone to be putting up a fight. “Please, Dean, need it-“ 

“Need what, Angel?” he asked with as much innocence as he could while licking into someone’s asshole. He teased the rim of it with his thumb, not pressing anything back in.

Cas rolled his hips down, but Dean pulled off pointedly. He sucked another mark into the bottom of Castiel’s thigh patiently. “ _God_ , Dean- want your fingers, _please_. Want you to- _hnnh_ \- want you to fuck me, pl _ease_.” 

“Anything for you.” Dean allowed a little more spit to fall onto Cas’ hole before he slid his first finger all the way inside. Immediately, Cas rolled his hips down as best as he could with being held down and tried to fuck himself onto Dean’s fingers. “So eager for it,” Dean murmured against his hole, licking next to his pumping finger. He turned his hand and slipped in a second finger, moving them in and out, careful to hit Cas’ prostate every fourth thrust in or so. Cas was a heaving, beautiful mess, completely lost in the sensations as Dean began sucking new marks up his abdomen and his chest. He brought his left arm from where they had Cas’ legs hoisted up and ran it up and down Cas’ arms and his flank. He pumped his fingers into Cas rhythmically as he kissed and sucked all over his collarbone and neck and over the underside of his arms. “Gonna look so good with all these bruises tomorrow, Angel,” he mumbled. 

He bit into a sensitive spot on the underside of Cas’ arm and added a third finger simultaneously. “ _DEAN_ -!” He fucked his fingers up into Cas relentlessly, scissoring and stretching to get him ready faster. Dean sucked on an unblemished space of flesh on Cas’ ribcage until his mouth hurt, massaging it with his tongue. “ _Please_ - _FUCK_ \- please, Dean, fuck me now!” Dean could tell Cas was barely holding it together, so he pressed a small kiss to his lips before moving back down to spit on Cas’ hole and spread it on his fingers. He used the rest of the moisture to ready himself- maybe stroking a few too many times at how fucked out Cas already looked, covered in spots and bound by that blue tie. “Dean, _come on._ ” Cas urged with a nudge of his foot to Dean’s butt.

”Pushy.” Dean balanced himself with a tight grip on Cas’ waist as he aligned his cock with Cas’ hole and slowly inched forward. Cas’ breath hitched again when Dean slid all the in and came face to face with him. Cas squirmed to get situated, and it was difficult given his position- arms tied above his head, Dean’s thighs under his ass, Dean’s stomach against his, arms holding his waist, just Dean everywhere. Dean sealed their lips together and waited for Cas to sigh like he usually does to indicate he was ready. He pulled his lips off, but kept his forehead resting against Cas’. He rolled his hips against Cas’, just slightly getting deeper and grinding into him. Cas moaned and let his head fall back as much as it could. Dean took advantage by sucking new marks on his throat and jaw. He rolled his hips forward harder, causing Cas to groan gutturally. “Where do you want ‘em tonight, Angel?”

Cas breathed deeply, overwhelmed with being constantly stuffed and rolled into like a wave instead of being slammed into like usual. “I- _mmm_ , I- my- wrists,” he breathed gently. Dean always asked Cas where he wanted the special ones because Cas loved getting marked too, loved to check each one out the next morning, eager to see how they came out. Cas’ body was a masterpiece, and they were both the artists. Dean nodded and licked up the column of his throat one last time before moving to place his hands around Cas’ bound wrists. Resituating their position, he slipped his hips back slightly before pushing them back against Cas’ and rolling up into him deeper. “ _Dean,_ ” he breathed. Dean tightened his grip on Castiel’s wrists in warning. He pulled out a little more this time and slammed back in roughly, once again grinding his hips against Cas’. “De-ean!”

Dean set up a pace of slow, brutal thrusts- ones that Cas’ will hopefully be feeling tomorrow. It wasn’t as fast and hurried, but it was almost twice as hard as their usual dance. He tightened his grip on Cas’ wrists and Cas responded by opening his fingers and moving them to get some blood flow. Dean put his thumb inside of Cas’ palms and he closed his fingers around them. Dean gave them another squeeze with his next slam forward, massaging his thumbs in Cas’ hands to match the grinding of his hips. Each thrust knocked the wind out of Cas, but he still somehow managed to either scream or whisper Dean’s name every time. Dean leaned forward and kissed Cas’ open lips. “So perfect, Cas- _fuck_ so perfect,” he praised quietly with a pointed shove of his hips. 

Cas met each of Dean’s thrust-and-roll movements with his own matching ones, increasing the volume of their skin slapping together and the force of the movements. “DeanDeanDean _-huh!DeanDeanfuckDean-_!” Dean sped up his pace, but still kept the harshness and fluidity of the movements and Cas quickly adjusted to the new rhythm, ass bouncing off of Dean’s hips hurriedly. “ _DEAN!_ Yeah! Fuck! Yes! _DeanDeanDean- FUCK!_ ” He screamed with each slam of their hips. Dean bit down on Cas’ collarbone and Cas came between them immediately, covering both of their chests and stomachs. “ _Dean!_ ”

Cas’ orgasm overwhelmed him, the hot hole clenching tightly around his length and practically forcing his orgasm out of him. “Fuckin’- _Cas!_ ” He came buried as deep as humanly possible in Cas’ ass, his grip on his wrists almost hurting his own hands. He rolled his hips twice more, causing Cas to almost hiccup and whisper obscenities under his breath, before pulling out of him slowly. 

Dean eased his hands off of Cas’ wrists gently, flexing his fingers to get the circulation back. When Cas flexed his own fingers, he unbound them. Cas’ arms flopped down bonelessly and Dean laughed, Cas only having a small amount of energy to laugh breathlessly. Dean laid down next to him, partially on top on half of his body. He leaned up and pressed a chaste kiss to Cas’ lips and he smiled lazily. He intertwined their legs and brought one of Cas’ wrists to his lips, kissing it all around and smoothing his thumb over the sore, new bruises. Cas watched him silently as he moved to the other wrist and repeating his actions. Cas sighed contentedly and Dean kissed his shoulder before resting his head on it. “You okay?” he asked quietly.

Cas glanced over at him and grinned again. “Never better.” They fell asleep without cleaning up because it was really useless at this point. The next morning, Cas woke up and eagerly rushed to see his new marks, admiring each one. When Dean woke up a while later, he showed them off individually and Dean kissed each one. When it came time for Cas to get dressed again, he admired the (now slightly wrinkled) tie fondly, remembering each individual mark on his Angel’s body and how it got there.


End file.
